


Bad Kitty

by lockedoutofheaven96



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Oh Sehun, Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedoutofheaven96/pseuds/lockedoutofheaven96
Summary: Sehun knew what he was in for, the minute he saw the possessive glint in Luhan's eyes.He knew the consequences.He knew the rules.He knew Luhan would be far from happy after his little trick.What he didn't know was the extent his 'Master' was gonna go........Not that he'd have any regrets anyways....





	Bad Kitty

Sehun certainly wasn't happy with Luhan's lack of attention. Being so use to having Luhan's gaze on him, Sehun was feeling a bit too lonely for his liking.

 

 

Walking onto the campus, Sehun trudged beside Luhan, only to be completely ignored. Luhan was engaged in a conversation with Xiumin about some soccer match that happened days before, a topic that Sehun had absolutely no interest in. The younger could feel a pout rest on his lips as his boyfriend laughed and smiled with Xiumin, and Sehun could feel the jealousy bubbling in the pit of his stomach. He hated this, hated being ignored, and most of all, hated him.

 

"And then the player literally sprinted by, passing the opposing team and he just nailed it! He scored the goal perfectly!"

 

"You're kidding me, Xiumin! Against that team?"

 

"Yah bro, I wouldn't be saying otherwise!"

 

Sehun let out a loud sigh, enough for Luhan to spare a quick glance at him. Sehun had his hands deep in his pockets and felt the need to just grab his boyfriend and drag him somewhere, far from the idiot beside them. Sehun wanted nothing more than to cuddle for the rest of today, and it would've happened too!

 

If that thing hadn't mentioned to Luhan about updating him on that ridiculous match.

 

Sehun would not give up so easily.

 

"Lu-ge, let's go! I wanna get some of the bubble tea from that new store~"

 

Luhan clicked his tongue, giving Sehun a look of disapproval. "I told you, we are going there after. Stop whining for two minutes. I'm talking here."

 

Now Sehun was mad. Not just jealous.

 

"But Ge~"

 

Luhan sent Sehun a glare that said one sentence, and one sentence alone.

 

Silence that cock-blowing mouth of yours or else.

 

Luhan quickly turned around to his friend and continued their conversation. The elder had in no time started to smile again and was laughing away at a joke Xiumin made. The three were still walking on the campus grounds, and Sehun was silently fuming until he saw Tao walk away from Kris’s car. The perfect person to help his and Luhan's escape.

 

"Hyung, c'mon," he whined, tugging at Luhan’s shirt and putting cutely at him. "Tao is here. Let's greet him!"

 

Luhan ignored him.

 

Simply ignored him.

 

Sehun stopped walking altogether, leaving the elders trail ahead until Luhan noticed the stubborn boy. The young one had a deep frown on his face, looking away from both him and Xiumin.

 

"Sehun." The boy looked up to see Luhan staring straight into his eyes. "Come now," he said, his hand reaching over to wrap around his waist. "I said that we-"

 

But Luhan's hand never got to Sehun's waist, for the boy had slapped it away. 

 

An incredulous Luhan looked to his bratty boyfriend, a perfect eyebrow arch in surprise. He looked to his boyfriend and studied the boy's face, seeing a sour pout take over.

 

And Luhan was not one bit pleased. Not in the slightest.

 

"Hun, don't even try messing with me. Now come on."

 

A silent Sehun shook his head. He watched confusion form on Luhan's face and he stormed off, leaving his lover with a shocked expression. He walked away from the elders and made his way to his friend. Sehun was going to make sure Luhan would notice his absence. Making his way up to Tao, hips swaying and strutting, Sehun couldn't help but want a bit of revenge.

 

Fine Ge-, he thought, if that's what you want.

 

Sehun felt his lips curl into a smirk as he innocently walked to Tao's side. Before the other boy had realised Sehun was even there, the younger leaned in and had pressed a soft kiss to his friend's lips.

 

"Sehun!" Tao yelped, pushing away the brat from himself. "What the hell was that for?!"

 

"Nice to see you too," Sehun huffed, taking the coffee from his friends hand and sipping it.

 

"Sehun! You idiot! W-what was that- Don't ever fucking try that again!"

 

"Ah shut up, stupid panda," the other said, handing back the bitter drink. "Its not as if I stuck my tongue down your throat."

 

"Well Sehun," the man said, taking a look behind him, "with the way your boyfriend and his friend are looking at you, it was just as bad."

 

Sehun looked back, only to be looking straight into the eyes of Luhan. Luhan's chest was rising and falling, fists clenched tight and Sehun knew he had made him angry.

 

For all he saw was a predator, looking at his prey.

 

And Sehun knew that he was the prey.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

************

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"How dare you walk away from me and kiss another man?!"

 

Sehun felt Luhan's hand reach for his waist, and only felt the need to push it away from him defiantly. It's not that he didn't want it, oh no, he wouldn't mind that at all. However, Sehun needed to keep it up, let his bratty side out and show just how much he needed Luhan's attention.

 

"You humiliated me in front of Xiumin and the whole campus!" He yelled, his voice ringing through Sehun's head. Luhan suddenly pushed him into the wall, and Sehun couldn't help but let a gasp escape from his lips. He felt Luhan close in on him like a predator, his mouth hovering dangerously close to his ear and Sehun felt that knowing shiver rush down his spine.

 

"You need to be put back in your place, little one."

 

Sehun's eyes widened the minute Luhan said that pet name. The elder just smiled, taking ahold of Sehun and turned him around. Sehun felt his whole front body pressed against the wall, palms slammed flat on it. His boyfriend's body press against his back, keeping him in place. He could've sworn he might have felt something else press against his ass but he was suddenly distracted by Luhan's fast moving hands. Unbuckling Sehun's belt, Luhan again leaned into Sehun's ear, his hot breath sending blood to rush down to his dick.

 

"You need to be punished, and I'm sure Tao will be too."

 

Punished, that one word could make Sehun hard within seconds and he moaned, oblivious to how needy it sounded in Luhan's ears. He felt Luhan's tongue drag against his neck and his mouth hung open, a quiet but breathy sigh escaped from his throat.

 

Luhan in no time had his smooth hand on Sehun's member and already, the younger was slipping into bliss. Luhan was stroking him to full hardness and Sehun could feel his body tremble and arch into Luhan's. He was panting, and little beads of sweat were forming on his forehead as Luhan's strokes got faster. Precum was leaking already and Luhan used it to his advantage, lubricating Sehun's hard rod.

 

"Lu-L-ha~ah-"

 

He felt Luhan chuckle. Sehun allowed his head tilt back, eyes squeezed shut and concentrated on feeling Luhan's hand. He felt it settle on Luhan's shoulder and couldn't help but give into Luhan's harsh treatment. Luhan slipped his hand into Sehun's pants and groped his ass. The younger of the two could practically feel Luhan bruising his skin with his grip, squeezing in just the right way. All these sensations were causing Sehun's body to shake.

 

"Lu-Ge! P-pleas~" Sehun moaned, his voice raspy, full of lust and want.

 

"Don't forget that this is punishment and not pleasure, my little pet," Luhan whispered, and his not so innocent voice made it all clearer.

 

Sehun expected Luhan to be angry, and relished all the rough treatment and pain. What he did not expect, was that his lover would push all three fingers in. At once.

 

"Gahh!" Sehun shrieked, feeling all three slender fingers within him, dry and raw. His whole body plunged forward, resulting in him hitting his head against the concrete wall. Momentary dizziness and Luhan's sudden roughness somehow added to this, Sehun still managing to sigh and pant.

 

"Ah, such a careless boy, I didn't say you could cum."

 

And Sehun was utterly shocked that he hadn't even notice this, for he had cum hard, and had stained his lover's clean soft hands, feeling the sticky texture ruin his briefs. He felt the heat rise to his cheeks and he was still in a state of bliss before he felt fingers graze his mouth.

 

"Clean up your mess," Luhan commanded, pushing his fingers into Sehun's mouth.

 

Sehun obediently licked his boyfriends hand clean, still feeling the other thrusting his fingers within him. Luhan was doing such a good job turning Sehun's body into jelly with just his fingers. He already had Sehun loosening up, accepting each thrust without much trouble. Yet he still felt the aching need. Luhan's fingertips barely brushed that bundle of nerves in him and all he could do was whine and suck on his lover's fingers. Sehun tried to get himself off by these actions, to try finish the job of completely emptying himself, licking through Luhan's fingers and swallowing all the contents. He needed to be good, wanted to be, so he could feel-

 

And that's when Luhan took everything from him, his hand, his fingers and just stood back, watching his little Sehun fall to his knees and lean against the wall for support. Sehun was a mess, pretty much unable to hold himself up and was still sensitive from the experience. He sensed Luhan dropping down to his level and he felt his head turn to look at him. A hand came to push his sweating hair from his face and started to tenderly caress his face. His breaths were heavy and legs were shaking, but it couldn't stop him from listening to every single word that Luhan had to say.

 

"Right now, we are going back to school and attend our lectures like we're suppose to," he said, keeping his eyes trained on Sehun crumbled on the floor . "But, once classes are over, you are going to go home, shower, put on the rose scented lotion and you will go into our room."

 

Sehun listened intently, not wanting to miss one command. Luhan couldn't help but smile at his lovers eagerness. Even in this state, Sehun's lustful gaze practically screamed out obedience. "There you will light candles, put on that white collar, those cute white cat ears along with the tail plug. Put on a cock ring and you will sit on the floor, by the bed, on your ass and wait for me. Do I make myself clear?"

 

Before Sehun could nod, Luhan tugged his hair, craning his neck so all Sehun could see was him. The grip was steel-like, and Sehun bit his lips, enjoying the pain a little too much.

 

"Yes!" Sehun cried, feeling Luhan tug again at his silver locks. "Yes, you do!"

 

Luhan gave him a crooked smile, before petting his head. "Good boy." Sehun would've enjoyed every caress had he not got up and left him so quickly.

 

Leaning his back against the wall, Sehun started to smile stupidly to himself. He had got his hyungs attention back. Lu-ge was gonna give him all the attention again.

 

And that's all he wanted.

 

Right?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

His cock told him otherwise.

 

 

 

 

 

 

************

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sehun was losing it all day.

 

His pale hands were trembling the minute he reached their home. His fingers fumbled with the house keys, finding it terribly hard to stable himself. Once getting the right key and pushing it into the lock, he swung the door open and locked it immediately behind him.

 

After he returned to class, just as Luhan had instructed, all he could do was watch the clock's every move. He couldn't wait for the big hand to just tell him to go home. During all the classes, Sehun's foot tapped continuously underneath the desk throughout the day. It was only when he found himself in their home, leaning against the door that he realised his breathing was out of rhythm. In one swift move, Sehun dropped his school bag by the door, walked up the stairs and entered the bathroom.

 

Slipping out of his clothes, Sehun couldn't help but feel nervous. He knew Luhan was gonna be rough, but how? The elder always knew how to surprise him, and there would be some truth in it that Sehun was nervous. Scared even. Luhan wasn't just the polite hyung everyone liked. No. There was more to Luhan than meets the eye and Sehun knew he'd be one of the few, if the only person to see it.

 

Sehun quickly turned on the shower, cleaning himself of today's episode behind the campus walls. After a good few minutes of scrubbing and washing, he finished and started to dry himself with a soft towel. He left the bathroom, only the towel hanging off his narrow hips to cover himself. He opened the door to their room and facing him was their queen sized bed, immaculate white and clean.

 

Well, not for long.

 

The boy walked over to their wardrobe and opened the door. His eyes immediately fell on a box. It was not that big. People would've assumed it was ordinary shoebox. But no, it was more than that. Sehun bent down and and picked up the box, taking it out and placing it on the bed. Taking his time, he reached out and lifted the lid. There sat a white cock ring, a pair of fluffy white cat ears, soft to the touch, a matching white collar that fitted perfectly around his slender neck, and a long cat tail, starting with a prominent butt plug.

 

Sehun could already feel his cock tremble from underneath the towel he wore. He had worn this more than once, and had not once regretted it. If anything, he enjoyed it. The idea of being completely open and ready for his lover just made his skin crawl in all the right ways. The boy felt the need to swallow the large lump of spilt that was stuck in his throat. He eyed every piece of the outfit, imaging himself in it, on his knees, back arching, drooling, feeling every little thing Luhan would do.

 

He knew Luhan would enjoy seeing him in this get up, as his 'cat boy'. Sehun knew the effect this outfit had on Luhan. The fact that Luhan had now another motive to go all out on him caused a shiver through his body.

 

You should've known this Sehun, he thought. You practically handed him this chance. Don't let something like nerves get to you now.

 

Leaving the box open on the bed, Sehun went to their drawer. He took a handful of small candles and placed them around their room. One by one, he lit them and a glow took place in the room. The light scent of the candles filled his nose, making him drowsy. But he still wasn't finished from preparation. Far from.

 

Rummaging through the drawer next to their bed, Sehun grabbed the rose scented lotion. He didn't want to admit it but he loved the stuff: it left his skin soft and smooth and once fully applied, his body had gotten a light, healthy shine to it. The younger took off the towel and folded it, placing it out of sight. Uncapping the bottle, he placed a small bit on the palm of his hand and rubbed the cream onto his body.

 

Sehun rubbed the lotion sensually, closing his eyes and feeling the palms of his hands knead his skin. He felt his lips part slightly, relishing the feel of skin on skin. It was his own body that made his hand travel south. Sehun was replaying Luhan's threat in his head all day, and it only left him wanting to be touched during the classes. His hand carelessly moved close to his groin while the other massaged his neck and he couldn't help but let it caress just the inside of his soft thighs. His fingertips barely brushed his member and yet it made Sehun gasp and sink into the bed. His dick was stirring and he continued, grabbing ahold of the base of his cock and rocked into his palm,sighing in contentment.

 

Sehun, you can't do this. Not when you still have that (gulp) tail plug to tend to.

 

The younger shook himself out of his lustful moment and finished applying the rose lotion on his body, wiping the extra cream on his thighs and legs. When completely satisfied, Sehun pushed himself up on the bed, his head just on the pillows. The box was close enough to reach by his side, for when he had to get the plug. Right now, all Sehun had to do was relax.

 

Get this done now, Sehun, he said to himself. Luhan could be home anytime soon. And you don't want him madder than he already is.

 

Lying down, Sehun closed his eyes, licking his lips and reached down to touch himself. He wrapped his fingers around his semi-hard cock and gave it an experimental stroke. His hands were still a bit lubricated from the lotion, making it easier for him to slide his hand up and down his shaft. Within a few minutes, Sehun found himself breathing faster and uneven.

 

Sehun left his cock and slowly brought his fingers down to the split of his body. He didn't understand why he was taking so much time, this time round. His eyes were shut so tight and all that he could concentrate on was his sense of touch. He finally reached his destination, his legs spread wide and pushed a finger in.

 

"Mhn~" he sighed, the stretch not being too bad. He felt himself accept his finger well, already pushing it in and out. Though the dryness didn't help, his ass had sucked his finger in well.

 

You still have two more stupid.

 

Sehun bit his lip and reluctantly slipped in another. He felt the discomfort, the frown back on his face and tried to scissor the fingers within him. He thought back to what Luhan would do to get him to loosen up and quickly remembered. He got his other hand to reach his nipples and started to imagine Luhan doing this to him, his hyung fingering him raw and playing with his nipples, if not daring to take one in his mouth and abuse it with his tongue and teeth. Sehun then pinched his nipples, trying to do it the way Luhan had done it and he could feel himself loosen around his fingers. He could even hear it, his own fingers moving within him.

 

"Lu-hyung~y-you're s-so good~"

 

Sehun knew he was doing this right. His voice had gotten higher, unable to hold back on sounding desperate. Sehun could feel the moans strangled within his throat and he kept pushing his fingers in deeper. Before he knew it, he had all three fingers pushing in and out. His fingers tipped that spot within him and he felt his back arch off the bed. He got up on his elbow and stared down, watching his own hand thrust in and out and his fingers disappear in himself. He could imagine how hot this scene must've been. His silver hair falling over his eyes, watching his hand and then moving his gaze to fixate them on Luhan's. How he'd slowly lick his lips to moisten them and then push his finger close to his prostate, feeling ecstasy in that mere second. How his head would throw back, exposing his cream white neck for the world to see, just asking to be abused. If only he could just finish himself now!

 

However, he knew this had to stop. Luhan would not be impressed with the idea that Sehun had already cum before the night had even begun. Sehun took out his fingers, whining from the emptiness and pushed himself to the edge on the bed. His body was still shaking from the experience of self indulgence. Looking beside him, he took the collar first from the box and locked it around his neck. He got the ears and placed them on his head, making sure they were on correctly and blending well with his hair. He then slowly slipped on the cock ring.

 

And then for the tail.

 

Sehun's finger brushed the plug before grabbing it. He stared at it, taking a deep breath and bringing it down to his lower regions.

 

It's not gonna hurt you, it's just a plug, you've done this before.

 

Then why the hell was this so nerve wrecking and hot at the same time?

 

Sehun lifted his hips just off the edge of the bed, spreading his legs, feeling his ass clench onto thin air and then felt the plug touch his hole. He held his breath as the plug was slowly being pushed into. His head was leaning to the side, feeling the object fill his ass. It was cold and in no way comfortable. And it took longer than expected to finally have it in. Sehun's hips ached as they kept him off the bed. He decided to sit on the ground by the bed, as Luhan had said.

 

However, that was easier said than done.

 

Sehun landed that bit too hard on the floor, feeling the plug push up and brush against his walls and his prostate.

 

"Ah-nah~" he gasped, trying to move into a position that didn't cause him such pleasure. His face was already a shade too dark to be called a blush and he failed to find any position that would help stop his sweet spot from being abused. But the more he moved around, the more the boy felt it move, almost as if on purpose. He could actually feel sweat on his brow and the waves of lust kept coming and hitting every part of his body, from his fingers to the tip of his dick.

 

Sehun pulled his legs up, wrapping his arms around them and pulling them close to his chest. He could feel the butt plug hit it, and the boy held in the little pants that were on the tip of his tongue and waiting to be heard. All he had to do now was wait. That wasn't going to be easy. The boy was breathless, rock hard, and needed to be taken care of. Now.

 

"Luhan-hyung~" he moaned to himself, feeling the tail plug tip his prostate. Sehun felt his head fall forward, hiding his face from view. He couldn't have his hyung see how desperate he looked.

 

There was, however, no way of hiding.

 

Not from Luhan anyway.

 

 

 

 

 

 

************

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Sehun~"

 

The boy immediately lifted his head hearing the voice. There by the door was Luhan, leaning casually with his arms crossed. The predator-like smile was back, and Sehun could not help but notice Luhan slowly lick his lips. The younger however had bitten his raw, trying to stare back with some dignity. But Luhan was just feeding off the needy aura the boy was giving off.

 

Sehun finally swallowed, his throat making a strangled sound. Luhan was finally home.

 

"W-welcome back, M-master."

 

Not wanting to wait any longer, Sehun slowly leant back, placing his palms on the floor and slowly separated his legs. His cock was being choked by the cock ring and Sehun let his bare chest hitch with every breath. He watched his hyung eye his smooth chest and he watched the gaze fall onto his parted legs. He let his head fall back and whined, feeling the butt plug push closer and closer to his sweet spot. He wanted to please the minute Luhan placed his eyes on him.

 

Luhan let a smirk grow on his face as he walked up to his little catboy, making a sound of approval as he got closer. He was enjoying this little show a bit too much, and that was quite obvious. The being within his pants was stirring at the thought of bending Sehun over in that little costume of his. Sehun had let his eyes do most of the talking, blinking innocently at his hyung but their brown hues were clouded with lust, want, need. He was begging with just a mere look.

 

Luhan was a few feet away from the boy, and with a slight movement of his head, motioned for him to come closer. Sehun quickly got to his knees, making his way to Luhan. He finally reached his place on his knees, pressed up against the front of Luhan's legs. He let his hands glide up Luhan's calves and gripped his lean thighs. Sehun couldn't stop himself from bringing his face to Luhan's crotch, rubbing his nose and cheek against the clothed bulge. He rested his forehead just above Luhan's crotch and nosing the zipper, teasing it with his tongue.

 

"M-master, c-can I?" He asked timidly, licking the zipper and tasting the metallic object on his tongue. He flicked the zipper, looking up at Luhan but made no move to open it. Not without his Master's permission.

 

He only got a smile as a response, feeling the elder move his hand to touch his cheek. Sehun kept his face close to Luhan's clothed member, not wanting to be separated from it. That wasn't to be the case, as Luhan had suddenly caught his hair at the base of his head and tugged it, forcing Sehun to look at him. Sehun hissed through his teeth but made no sound of complaint.

 

"I don't think you deserve it, little pet. You've been very disobedient today. Do you know how you were disobedient?"

 

Sehun was panting, his nails digging into Luhan's thighs to keep him upright. The pain in his neck from looking up was hurting, and yet, nothing could compare to the dominant man standing above him. He could barely find the strength to respond.

 

"Yes mhm-master-"

 

"Do tell then," Luhan answered, pulling the youngers hair again and watching the boy wince, biting his lips hard as he tried not to moan.

 

"I-I slapped Masters hand and kissed someone that wasn't Master, and I-I came without Masters permission."

 

Luhan couldn't help but feel the hunger rip through him. He just couldn't take his eyes off the whimpering catboy that struggled on his knees, unable to answer without stuttering.

 

"Tell your master how he should punish you."

 

Sehun's eyes were dilated, hearing every word clearly as they left his Masters perfect lips. He could tell Luhan was happy with his submissive state, his smile widening when Sehun looked into his eyes pleadingly.

 

"M-master-" he blurted. He kept searching for the right words in his head that was clouded with nothing but wanting to be dominated. "Sh-should b-be rough a-and unforgiving."

 

Sehun saw a slight nod of approval from Luhan. "Yes, and that's exactly how it's gonna be tonight. Now go ahead and suck your master."

 

 

Luhan pressed his erection into Sehun's face. The boy flushed a furious red as his nose hit his Master's crotch. Taking his time, Sehun let his tongue lick the zipper again, grabbing it with his teeth. He again made eye contact with Luhan, slowly bringing the zipper down until his flyer was open. Sehun let his pink tongue slip into the pants and gave the clothed member a lick, feeling it against the flat of his tongue. He could practically taste Luhan's cock through the underwear. The familiar flavour of his Master was something Sehun could never get sick of.

 

He felt Luhan's body shudder from the different sensations, the cold air that entered his pants and the warmth of Sehun's tongue licking his underwear. He let his hands squeeze his Master's thigh, feeling the muscle hidden with his pants. Sehun himself was feeling his own body get hot again, his senses responding to his partner's own reactions. It was surreal, to think his little bit of fun could make Luhan's body soften and yet make his cock go hard at the same time.

 

His tongue travelled upwards until it reached the top of Luhan's underwear. He noticed the soft yet lean stomach of his Master and grazed his lips against it. He gave a soft and innocent nip at the exposed skin before biting the material and pulling it down. He felt Luhan caress the back of his neck, impressed with his partners tactics and Sehun couldn't help but feel good in himself for making the bold move like that. The fingers that touched his skin felt was amazing, a touch of appreciation. No. Satisfaction. Luhan was proud of his little kitty doing such a great job. And Sehun mentally made sure to note this for future reference.

 

Luhan's dick was hard, slipping easily out of his briefs. It stood proudly in front of Sehun's face and he couldn't help but stare at it in awe. The boy dragged his tongue across his lips, wanting to swallow the thing whole now. Closing his eyes, he leaned in, taking in his Master's scent and rubbed his soft cheek against it. He couldn't help but take a few seconds to worship it, knowing how well Luhan could use it, how much Sehun would just get off by looking at it, how perfect it was to him and in him. His Master was perfect. A perfectly cruel and rough one at that.

 

He trailed light kissed on Luhan's balls, placing one on every part of it that he could find. Sehun made his kisses linger against his Master's skin, letting his little tongue flick the smallest bit between his lips. He felt his Master shiver above him and this only encouraged Sehun to bring his lips to the tip of his dick, wanting it so much at that very second. He gave it a little suckle, swallowing the pre cum that was gather at the tip. He let his tongue drag over the it, moving it against the slit and covered the whole end with his saliva. He then started licking the whole length, wanting every inch of it touched by his tongue, tasting his Master and loving it.

 

Luhan pulled the small hair at the back of Sehun's head, pushing the younger's face even closer than it already was. Sehun felt this was a sign to start going further. Knowing his Master's member was completely covered in his saliva, Sehun got to the tip again and brought it to his mouth, taking all of it at once. He moved his tongue against it, pressing his lips on the hard member and pulled back. He repeated the process, taking his Master in more and more and enjoying every inch of it. He had set a fast rhythm, getting faster and faster that his Master's dick never left his hot mouth once. Then it hit the back of his throat, and Sehun didn't stop the low but loud moan that came with it. His voice sent vibrations through Luhan's dick and the elder couldn't help but release his own sighs of content. His nails dug into the material of Luhan's pants, holding him up from the ache in his legs. Sehun repeatedly took the length in and out, looking up a second to see his Master all too happy with his actions.

 

Sehun himself was fighting his own inner demons, the ones that were pushing him to touch his own member. God, the sounds Luhan made just made him harder. He squeezed Luhan's thighs until his knuckles turned white, taking him so deep within his mouth until his nose was touching his Master's flat stomach. He again repeating this, keeping his hands on Luhan's body as they tried and tried again to reach for his own dick. It struggled against the cock ring and Sehun knew how painful this dry orgasm could be if he let his body get the better of him. He closed his legs tighter together, ignoring the fact he could almost feel his own length press against Luhan's leg. He rutted against it slightly, feeling the fabric pull at his tip and moaned again, sucking his Master's dick to make up for his selfish motive.

 

Luhan was finding it more and more difficult to hold back from just fucking the life out of the boy's mouth. He wanted to do just that. After another low and provocative moan, he tugged Sehun's hair, stopping him from his cock sucking. He moved his thumb in a circular motion on Sehun's head, seeing his cock stretching the boy's perfect lips. The catboy looked divine with his lips still placed on his cock, his kittens own member rubbing off his leg slowly but noticeably to his eye. He was proud Sehun didn't let his mouth leave his dick.

 

"You're being such a good boy now," Luhan cooed, earning a moan from the younger. The sound went straight to Luhan's head and through his member. But Luhan wasn't going to let the boy off this easily. "Such a shame you didn't act like this earlier."

 

Luhan then started to slam his length into Sehun's mouth. The boy's eyes widened, feeling the tip brush the back of his throat again and again. His gag reflex was giving out like hell, but Sehun did nothing but accept the treatment. Sehun was kept in place due to the iron grip Luhan had on his hair and could barely breath, struggling to breathe through his nose.

 

His eyes were tearing up, blurring his vision of his Master looking more sex-driven than ever. He felt trails of saliva fall from the sides of his mouth. He could only imagine how messed up he looked, sweat droplets dripping on his temples and he could even feel his hands losing grip on his Master's pants. He clutched into Luhan's thighs for dear life, taking in more and more of his Master's length like a good boy with no complaints. He could hear the slick sound Luhan's thrusts made in his mouth and this was accompanied by the constant whine he was voicing. He could feel his lips rubbing up the hard length, and more, loving its size, shape and taste.

 

Luhan suddenly took himself out of his lover's mouth, watching Sehun collapse onto the floor. Sehun kept himself up on his hands, his knees in slight pain from being in that position for some time. He was trying to catch his breath, coughing and whining at the same time. He was in a subspace, his head spinning on its axis and dazed from just taking it. Simply taking what he was given. And they had barely started. Luhan wasn't even naked, with just his member exposed. The elder had the upper hand, and Sehun understood he had to keep up with him.

 

His Master was suddenly in front of him, bending down to his level and looking deep into his hooded eyes. He placed his hand on the boy's chin, wiping away the falling split from the edges of his swollen lips with his thumb. The catboy was helpless, still trying to breathe in a regular pattern. And oh, how that image went straight to Luhan's lower regions.

 

"Look at you, all whiny and needy," Luhan teased, trailing the hand from Sehun's face to the back of his neck, making its way down Sehun's smooth back. "Do you want to get punished so badly, kitty?" Sehun hadn't even realised it before it was too late. Luhan's fast-moving hand was by his ass, gripping the tail, and pushing it in deeper, touching his prostate.

 

"Ghah!" He cried, falling into Luhan's chest. His head rested in the crook of his Master's neck and his breathing was heavy, his breath hitting Luhan's skin. He curled into himself, clutching the elders biceps for balance but hiding his face. Sehun was way too sensitive for his own good, wanting to be touched and messed with now. And yet, that horrid cock ring stopped him for fully reaching euphoria. He was shaking in Luhan's grasp. He was hiding his flushed face from the eyes of his hyung, knowing they'd let Luhan in on every feeling and thought Sehun may have wanted to hide.

 

"Well kitten?" Luhan whispered into his ear, pushing the plug more and more into Sehun and was desperately clinging to his Master, knowing full well he would fall if otherwise, and be too spent to get up. And again, Sehun knew this was only the beginning.

 

"Yes!" He said, voice full of sexual need. He was making more noises, some sounding whiny and desperate, others being breathless moans from deep within his throat and body. But Luhan was enjoying these sounds, pressing the plug even deeper, not caring if it hurt or not.

 

"Yes what?"

 

Another push.

 

"Well, kitty?"

 

Pulling it back, Sehun thought he could relax.

 

That was until Luhan pushed it back in, dead on his sweet spot.

 

And Sehun lost it.

 

"Yes! Yes!" He begged, finally feeling the last of his sanity break. He didn't care anymore, he had to be taken care of now. As soon as he possibly could. "I want to get punished! Please punish your kitten, Master! Please!"

 

Luahn slowly moved Sehun from his body, pushing him away so he could study the younger's face. And my, what a sight he saw. The boy's hair was plastered against his forehead from sweat, his eyes teary and his cheeks stained with the prettiest shade of red he had ever seen. The once soft chocolate brown eyes Luhan saw, were dilated and of the darkest brown, filled with need to be finished off. Even his pale hands were still latched onto his shirt, their grip leaving marks on his biceps. Luhan couldn't help but smile and press a light kiss on the boy's nose. Sehun cooed, closing his eyes and loving how tender his Master was, even in times like these. He rubbed the side of his face into the palm of the elders hand, where it resided in his cheek and gave it a soft yet endearing lick.

 

Brushing back the hair falling over Sehun's eyes, Luhan started to speak again.

 

"Such a good kitten. Now listen to what I have to say, yes?" Sehun kept staring at his master, not wanting to do anything but listen to his hyungs words. Luhan loved Sehun's attention, cupping the catboy's blushing cheeks. "You're going to climb onto the bed and sit on your knees, with your hands behind your back and wait patiently for me. Alright?"

 

Sehun's voice was small, but it was heard.

 

"Yes, Master."

 

Luhan chuckled at his cute kitten, kissing him on his red lips and watched him make his way to the bed. He struggled a bit, his legs almost numb from not moving, Sehun felt the plug stretch him from the inside, and Luhan had pushed it so deep it was continuously brushing near the bundle of nerves. He quickly made his way to the bed and sat in the position his Master wanted. Sehun was left on his knees, facing the opposite direction with his hands behind him, waiting patiently for Luhan. The elder was happy with his little kitty, walking over to give a soft pat on his head. Sehun wouldn't admit it, but the simple gesture made his stomach flip, feeling his hyungs gentle fingers run through his hair.

 

Luhan made his way to the wardrobe, taking out the objects he desired. He played with them in his hands and then walked to the bed, placing himself behind Sehun. He saw the younger's hand. Luhan knew he was gonna enjoy the next few minutes and then in a hushed voice whispered into Sehun's ear, giving one instruction:

 

"Open up."

 

 

And Sehun did just that, his wet lips opened in a perfect 'o' shape and he heard Luhan say 'good boy' before placing something in and around his mouth. Sehun pressed his lips down, feeling a ball take place in the opening. Sehun tasted the plastic on his tongue, feeling his spit moisten it. He was trying to breath through his nose, as the ball had fitted perfectly in his mouth.

 

Luhan pulled the straps and fastened it. He took a few seconds just to study Sehun, admiring how well it looked on the blushing boy. He loved how his lover's rosy cheeks matched the pink gag and yet contrasted so well with Sehun's naturally pale skin. His lips pulled into a grin, watching the boy who kneeled before him stay quiet.

 

Sehun tried listening to what Luhan was planning next, only to feel a soft material being place over his eyes, stopping him from seeing anything. Sehun felt himself panic inside, for losing his sight meant he was losing the one sense that could prepare him for each of Luhan's actions. The soft ribbon was tugged just right on his eyes and he could hear the elder tighten it, pulling it tight against his face.

 

Sehun sensed Luhan take hold of his wrists and bind them with soft handcuffs, the insides covered in fur and brushing his skin. After quickly being locked, Sehun heard his Master pick up some sort of chain. The elder had connected it to his wrists and then pulled the boy's arms up, connecting it to Sehun's collar. The catboy's arms were now forced into an uncomfortable position, residing in the middle of his back. He could already feel a small amount of pain in his arms, the joints being bent in such a way for too long. Sehun however was too scared to make a sound or complaint.

 

"Now kitten you know how punishments work," Luhan taunted, his lips moving on Sehun's ear. His Master let his lips graze the shell of it, the blush on his cheek was now on the tips of his ears. Luhan was right on his back, his front touching Sehun's bare skin and he felt the others member rub against his ass. Sehun noticed himself falling into Luhan's embrace. An arm had wrapped around his hips, keeping him close and was sliding slowly over his abdomen.

 

His eyes suddenly opened under the ribbon, feeling Luhan's other hand reach for the plug and pull it out. The boy spared a second to relax, feeling his ass clench on nothing. Letting out a sigh, he thought he was safe.

 

"There's no place for comfort."

 

He shouldn't have thought at all.

 

Sehun suddenly felt a cold object touch his entrance, and the gag stopped every moan that was jumping out of his throat. The object kept pushing and pushing and Sehun lurched forward. The hand that was on his waist was now on his chest, holding him and pushing him closer into Luhan and allowing his ass to forcefully suck in. His Master was using an anal hook, a cold one at that, and the ball at the end of it kept going in and in, and Sehun was struggling to accept the unfamiliar object. He was panting, feeling the ball stretch him. His Master did not use lube, he did not even try prepare him. And Sehun knew better than to fight it. He closed his eyes, feeling his saliva dribble from the side of his mouth, doing everything in himself to accept the ball. The burn was there, and it didn't plan on leaving soon.

 

Luhan leaned against the younger as he adjusted the hook in between his lover's perfectly round globes. He wanted to spread those soft cheeks of his. The man watch his kitten accept the object with all his strength. He was so tense, finding it so hard to take it in, and Luhan couldn't help but enjoy it. Sehun was so fucking beautiful. It was a shame he didn't deserve to see that tonight.

 

Finally Sehun had sucked in the ball completely, and Luhan fixed the hook to fit between Sehun's cheeks. He patted the boy's cheek, proud of his little work of art. He reached for one final chain and attached it to the hook and brought the other part to the handcuffs. The boy was completely tied against his will, and Luhan had to admit it: his little kitty looked just a little too good in chains.

 

"You did so well, kitten."

 

A wave of pride swelled in Sehun's heart. Luhan meant his words, for his Master never lied. Sehun felt his Master come close to him from behind, and felt a sweet kiss placed on his shoulder blade. He cooed, loving the tender moments his boyfriend showed even when they were rough. Even in the state he was in, spit flowing from his lips and panting erratically, Sehun still wanted to make his Hyung happy.

 

"Now, I want you to lie on your back," Luhan instructed, "head on the pillow. Do you know what that means kitten?"

 

Sehun shook his head, but regretted the movement altogether. The hook had shifted and grazed his little sweet spot and he moaned, making the loudest sound since the gag was in place.

 

"This means you have to twist your body around so that you're facing me and then lie down."

 

Luhan's voice said it all, understanding how much this'll push Sehun again to the edge. The hook was already so uncomfortable with him being still, let alone moving. The chains wouldn't help either, restraining him from moving properly. Luhan's soft but amused voice hit Sehun to the core, and yet again, the younger was becoming breathless at the mere thought.

 

Without Luhan saying another word, Sehun started to move in place. His knees were screaming at him, and he had to sense his way around, still completely blind thanks to the ribbon. Any sudden movements in his upper body would cause the hook to hit his prostate again. All in all, the command that his Master gave him was difficult.

 

His knees took baby steps until they grew so weak, they crumbled from beneath and Sehun found himself, falling onto his side. The hook had pressed hard in him and Sehun's long and throaty moan was muffled against the bed sheets. His hands tried pulling apart again and again, but they only tugged at the chains and Sehun found himself unable to move any longer. He was covered in sweat after barely being touched the whole time, and yet the boy very much looked and felt like Luhan had already done his job in punishing him.

 

"I want you on your back kitty, not on your side."

 

Sehun could practically hear the other smile with that comment. Sehun tried with all his might to ignore the ball touching deep within him as he moved to get himself on his back. He was panting hard, as if he had run a marathon, and could feel trails of saliva escape and run down his chin and cheeks. He finally got into position, making sure his lean back was curving off the bed, trying to find the right way to lie down.

 

"Ah, you look so beautiful like this, kitten."

 

Luhan then went quiet.

 

Sehun's breath was the only thing that could be heard in the room, and Sehun almost began to believe his Master had left him alone in the room. Frowning to himself, Sehun tried listening out for any noise at all, scared that Luhan had left him for the night, constricted and hard.

 

But how wrong he was.

 

A drop fell on his chest.

 

And another.

 

And then a whole load of hot burning liquid fell to his chest.

 

And Sehun screamed.

 

"AHH!" He yelled, the sound strangled with his mouth by the gag, and he thrashed in the bed, turning so much to the side that the hook pressed so damn hard on his spot he began seeing white.

 

"Mhm, I was right kitten," Luhan sang, holding the red candle in his hand. "You do look gorgeous with this on you."

 

And he wasn't lying at all. Red suited his kitty so well, it was delicious in his eyes. The wax hardened on the boy's chest, who was now almost sobbing from the sudden heat. Luhan tilted his head, just enjoying his lover's reaction, the way his body was tight and the skin was now abused by the searing wax. He smiled to himself, tipping the candle over, placing the droplets on the boy's body, see it scream against Sehun's white skin.

 

Sehun, on the other hand, was losing it. He couldn't keep calm, and every little bit of wax that fell on his chest and stomach ran through his body. Between the mixture of the cold sheets against his back now covered in his sweat and the boiling wax that threw his body to hell, Sehun was so fucking dizzy. Moans erupted from his abused chest. He couldn't even tell whether he was fully conscious at that very second.

 

But Luhan made sure to wake his little darling kitten, and poured the blood red wax on his dear boy's cock.

 

"GHAHH!" The boy cried, his voice so damn high he had probably broke his voice box. His eyes were shut so tight that all he saw was crazy patterns and colours against his eyelids. His body continued move on its own accord, forgetting about the hook, and only received brushes on his prostate, sending his dick into a frenzy. Sehun was losing his touch with the moment, finding no way of calming down.

 

Sehun could barely register the fact that Luhan was then touching him. He felt his Master grab his waist and flip him over. Falling to his stomach, Sehun wanted to avoid all sources of pain. His cock had already rubbed harshly against the bed and he quickly pushed his lower half off the bed, his ass now in the air and begging to be pounded. With his face on its side, his cheek pressed against the covers, Sehun now only had one ear to be able to hear. He was drooling uncontrollably, and his arms were in so much pain. But it couldn't compare to the lust that consumed Sehun's whole being.

 

Luhan watched every second of this, finding it even harder to not fuck his kitty's brains out. The lanky boy had his ass in his direction, looking ready to be groped and squeezed by his hands. Luhan had to hold himself back from slamming into him, for he was finally starting to really have fun.

 

"Such a pretty ass," he said, more to himself than to Sehun. Sehun was about to try answer back, only to be shut down. The elder poured more of the wax on the white globes, and Sehun didn't even have more breath in his lungs to scream out. He couldn't even tell whether to arch himself off the bed or lie down. His body was so confused, his brain couldn't even think for itself. His whole self had been thrown into such sensations. The blindfold had done its job, for Sehun could only hear, feel and taste everything he was given.

 

And he took it like the good little kitty he was.

 

Sehun felt his arms loosen up, the removal of one of the chains being the cause of it. He again assumed he could relax, only to be pulled up a bit by the hook, his butt now in a higher position.

 

"Don't go off relaxing kitten," Luhan reminded him, eyeing his little masterpiece that was painted on Sehun's ass. "It's not over yet." Luhan pulled the hook out of Sehun without a problem. The sound Sehun made was like music to his Master's ears, and seeing his boy's hole empty before his eyes, waiting to be filled. The sight was just too enjoyable. Sehun's spent little body was something Luhan was never gonna get sick of.

 

 

"Here's what's gonna happen now, kitten." Luhan leaned over the shivering boy. Sehun was still in his own world, trying to grasp on reality after his high. "The punishment will finish once you take these anal balls, about the size of golf balls, while your cock ring is vibrating. And then you will need to push them out. Do you think you'll manage, kitten?"

 

He let his hand travel down to delicately touch Sehun's balls and rub around the area of his rim. The younger couldn't stop his legs open wider for Luhan, enjoying the elder's hand on his skin. His jaw now ached so much from the gag, and only the soft little pecks behind his ear helped him calm down. After relishing the few seconds of Luhan's gentleness and letting a few petty moans slip from his mouth, the boy gave him a small nod.

 

Sehun, still unable to see, felt the lingering hand move to his cock and click something on it. Sehun was yet again forced to experience more sexual sensations, now being emitted from his cock. The catboy's whining was getting louder and louder with no signs of stopping. His twitching hole was now being filled with the anal balls his Master promised, one slipping into him easily, and that just left the boy wanting more.

 

Even with the dryness, Sehun took the first ball with not much problem. Luhan watched on, pushing them deeper into his lover and couldn't help but smile at how Sehun took them so obediently.

 

But for once, simply taking it was all too much for Sehun.

 

Because as Luhan pressed them in, the more they grazed against his walls, the more his ass took each ball, and the fact that his cock was now being strangled alive with not only a ring but a vibrating one at that-

 

It was all too much.

 

"AHH!" He cried, his voice breaking and an orgasm now ripped from his very core.

 

Luhan's actions stopped, staring as his kitten's lean back was full of tension, his lover's pants being mere breaths. But he still heard the little whine that ended with each of them. 

 

"Did you just cum?" Luhan said, fighting the grin that was lurking on his lips.

 

Sehun could do nothing but make a small sound from the back of his throat.

 

"Dry orgasms are a bitch, aren't they," he laughed, barely finishing the sentence and pushing the last ball straight into Sehun.

 

"MAH!" Sehun was yet again reaching another dry orgasm. He didn't even have time finish his last one before Luhan created another wave of lust that slammed into his body. And this time, it really hurt. It really did hurt like a bitch.

 

"Now then kitten, go ahead and push them out."

 

Sehun felt full, trying to relax around the balls that fitted perfectly within his ass. Sehun rubbed his forehead against the bed, trying to build up the remaining strength he had left. His ass was still in the air and was clenching around the balls. His arms were now in the most pain, bent for too long and still hovering in the middle of his back. Sehun knew he had very little time before another orgasm would hit him.

 

He tensed his whole body, trying to push out the balls, as his cock was rubbing slowly against the bed covers, teasing his slit to no end. The boy was on the brink of giving up, his legs quivering from the constant vibrations and his ass was unable to push even one of them out. But he knew his Master was watching intently, he could feel Luhan sitting on the bed even though he couldn't see him, he could feel his Master’s eyes on him. He was enjoying the little performance. And that's what motivated Sehun to keep going: in fear that his Master would go unpleased and let him suffer that bit more.

 

Taking a huge breath, the boy forced the balls out again. He felt more and more sweat glisten his body and shake from pretty much everything that was affecting him. He was letting out strings of moans and his spit was now pooling by his face, staining the pillow. The gag, the blindfold, the handcuffs, that fucking cock ring! Everything was proving too much for him, for another orgasm swept through his body, making him suck in a ball again, and he was back to square one.

 

The frustration in him was eating at him, that fact he was so close, so close to finishing this task, one he could complete. The rush of unfulfilled orgasms was painful, each one ripped right out of him. But Sehun knew not to stop. Not when he could do this, please Luhan in a way that'll make both parties happy. So Sehun ignored the throbbing pain in his knees, arms and jaw, he stopped concentrating on the climaxes and pushed, now feeling the balls move within him and actually leave his hole. He started to feel the second one at his entrance, and Sehun couldn't help but feel pride in this, even though his whole body was in so many states of pleasure and pain.

 

It was moments later, when he thought he had the second ball nearly out did he feel a shift in the bed. Suddenly, the balls were ripped out of him, and with that, another scream erupted from Sehun's dry throat.

 

"Change of plans, kitten. I've had enough!"

 

Luhan's voice said it all, the lust and drive he was holding back on was now released, and Sehun felt Luhan grab his hips, barely taking time to align himself before slamming straight into the boy. The younger again let out a cry of pure pleasure and his Master had entered him raw and hard. Luhan took up a fast pace, Sehun trying to catching up with his movements as they abused his ass repeatedly, missing his prostate. His cheek was rubbing against the covers with every rough thrust that Luhan gave him. His moans were now high pitched whines that melted into one, creating just a line of noise coming from the pit of his voice box.

 

The hands that gripped Sehun's hip would lead to bruising and marks, Sehun could guarantee that. One of them left his skin, reaching out to take the gag off his mouth, the blindfold, the handcuffs, and the cock ring in record time. Sehun took milliseconds to realise all this happened before his Master had his hand around his cock that was slapping against his stomach. The elder started to pump the boy dry, matching his thrusts and Sehun's body spasmed out of control.

 

Sehun was out of it, his hands falling onto the bed, only to cling onto the bed sheets and grip on for dear life. His mouth stayed open, his sounds now more audible to Luhan, who couldn't help but thrust extra hard into his lover due to their presence. His fringe was plastered to his face, his tongue hanging out of his mouth, he felt himself push back into the thrusts slightly. With this, Luhan had pushed on his sweet spot, and perfectly so, for Sehun could do one more thing before he would black out and-

 

"MASTER!!"

 

And the boy was gone.

 

So gone, he didn't feel his lover still stroking his member.

 

However, he still felt his Master spill into him, painting his walls with his cum, that leaked out of his abused hole.

 

But Sehun couldn't complain. For his Master had payed him all the attention and love he was craving for.

 

And that's all he thought before he passed out.

 

 

 

 

 

 

************

 

 

 

 

 

Sehun knew he had only passed out for a minute or two. If not three. His body was utterly exhausted and still sensitive from everything, but he felt so good. His limbs were weak and he didn't feel like moving. He stayed still. He felt that he had been cleaned, the toys were put away, and all that was missing was Luhan, his Master.

 

Curled up on his side, Sehun waited and snuggled closer into the bed covers, already missing the elder. It was finally after a few moments that he felt Luhan come from behind, and slipping under the covers. Sehun automatically turned around, pressing himself so close to the man's chest. He gather Luhan's shirt in his hands and pulled him, tangling his bare legs with Luhan's clothed ones and feeling more safe than ever. After finally getting comfortable and squishing his face onto Luhan's body, Sehun mumbled a quick word against his chest.

 

"What was that kitten?" He said in that gentle, hushed voice of his that Sehun adored. Sehun again whispered the word, his cheeks now the softest shade of pink. He felt his Master laugh quietly, and Luhan couldn't help but love his little Sehun's cuteness. He pulled the younger even closer and wrapped his long arms around him, loving how their bodies melded together, as if made for each other.

 

"Yes, yehet indeed kitten, you did well."

**Author's Note:**

> ......and that's my innocence out the window 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed my downfall
> 
> forgive me for the mistakes, this is a old fic
> 
> yehet beeyotches


End file.
